


Sometimes

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Pack Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jack wonders just what it is that the Master loves about the Doctor.  Does he really love him?  The Doctor wonders what they are playing at...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still not mine  
> Short Story from the Pack Mates Universe

Sometimes

Sometimes Jack wondered what is about Theta that the Master so loved. If it is anything like the love he had for his feral mate? Does he love the face, the body or his thoughts? 

Lately Jack finds himself watching the Master more often than not just asking that same question. This morning he has finished showering and he hears the soft panting Theta makes when he’s being taken. He stands in the doorway watching as the Master fucked their mate. His hands are crossed above his head, legs spread to the point of pain while the Master bites and claws at the soft skin pounding his cock into the tight hole. Theta moans, body arching and writhing under his Alpha taking the brutal thrusts. The Master doesn't caress him, or stroke his cock, he just takes and takes.

“Submit,” the Master snarls wrapping his fingers into the dark thick hair and dragging Theta’s head back to breaking point. He whines and struggles but the Master doesn't let go. He scrapes his fangs over his mark howling as he comes. Theta yelps as the thick knot is pushed deeper inside him making him come but not once does the Master let go of his hair. The Master laps at his mating mark, his claim on Theta as he ground into the tender flesh. 

Jack wonders if it is purely the submitting he enjoys – the way Theta will let him do anything and everything. Sometimes he wonders if it ever came to it if he’d let the Master kill him. He doesn't fight or complain; he just lets the Master take whatever he wanted. Jack’s own relationship with the Alpha is far different. At times they rub against each other the wrong way, Jack questions his authority, he fights, complains, everything but he knows the Master feels something for him. There is emotion there no matter how deeply it is hidden inside that dark and sometimes sinister mind. Does he feel the same for Theta?

Usually by day when Jack is working for Torchwood Theta is there with him – helping or hindering he doesn't care. He would hate to be without his mate and lover, hate not to see him or hold him and kiss him whenever he wanted. The Master hardly spends time with him – he gets angry if Theta infers with what he’s doing and appears to constantly send him away to Jack. He doesn't share anything with Theta as far as Jack can see.

Then at night the Master takes, and takes from him and gives nothing back. After each night Jack gets angrier and angrier at the perceived abandonment of their mate. He hates how Theta is treated, like he is less than any of them.

“Get the fuck off him,” Jack growls stalking into their main bedroom and over to the bed. The Master raises a surprised eyebrow and stared at him blankly. “Get off him!” Jack repeats, his hand connecting with the Master’s arm and he pulls violently. The older man is dragged back, away from Theta’s body who watches them both with wide frightened eyes.

“You are not questioning my authority, are you?” the Master asks with a sly smirk. Jack doesn't reply he just hits him – hard. The Master touches his bloodied nose and laughs, as his dark eyes start to glow red. “You are! How thrilling.”

“Fuck you,” Jack snarls through his fangs and crouches preparing to attack again.

The Master laughs and flexes his claws as dark energy swirls around him gathering in strength. Jack doesn't hold back, he launches himself into the air, twisting time around him and pounces. He tears and bites at any flesh he can reach while the Master fights back the same way. Claws and fangs meet, energies burn and time screams around the two powerful Time Lords. They rip and claw, bite and tear at each while Theta watches shocked completely bewildered by what is happening around him. *Help me!* Theta screams inside his head and the calm voice of the Doctor breaks through his fear. Peace washes over him leaving just confusion.

*Leave them, my own,* the Doctor whispers to his other half. *They are being stupid again.* Theta can feel the Doctor’s agitation and wonders if he is referring to times when his mates can be incredibly stupid or slow – is this one of those times? The Doctor lets calm warmth flood his body to relax Theta completely.

*They are foolish as children – they are posturing again.*

Theta stares at his mates in wonder. Posturing? He cannot believe it. He gives each of his mates what they want, what they desire most from him and in return he’s filled by their love. Surely they cannot doubt his feelings for them. He loves them beyond all reason and his hearts beat only for them? With Jack he shares everything, from work to play. The Master he gives his submission receiving in a roundabout way the Alpha’s total surrender. They have no reason to fight for him or each other. Theta doesn't expect to be treated the same by both; surely they cannot expect each other to treat him as such. Their relationships are different and he loves each one but--- Theta sighed finally understanding that yes, they are ridiculous at times.

*They do not speak to each other as they speak to you, my own.* The Doctor informs him and Theta sighs again. It seems to be a continuing cycle between the three of them over the last few days. Jack takes too much of his time – the Master doesn't love him and on and on... It is quite exhausting and yet they don’t speak to each other about it. Their minds are closed as Theta’s never is. He gets to his feet annoyed and stalks into the bathroom slamming the door behind him but they don’t even notice he’s gone.

“Bastard!” Jack screams as he dives at the Master and falling back onto the bed where...

“Where’s Theta?” 

Both men freeze looking around the room for their absent mate. Theta isn’t here and as they reach out across the bond they are blocked from reaching him. At times the Tardis will step in closing off the bond as she comforted her pilot, and it infuriates both of them. The Master drops down beside Jack and presses his hand against his bleeding nose.

“It’s all your fault,” he snarls at Jack.

“Mine? You’re the one who abuses him!” Jack answers back with a hint of disbelief. 

“I would die before I hurt him!” The Master shouts in reply shocked by what he’s hearing. Theta is his to protect, to keep, but never harm.

“Yeah you have a funny way of showing it – making him submit all the time.”

“He likes submitting to me.”

“Yeah, because you’re a big bully.”

“Well, you take all his time with your stupid Torchwood and humans.”

“I do not – you don’t want to be with him.”

An hour later Theta walks out of the bathroom, carrying a bucket of cold water and throws it over his arguing mates. They howl in fury and surprise as they are soaked and it is very cold water. The Tardis had made it particularly icy for them.

*Idiots!* Theta screams, his irritation flaring as his patience breaks. He has given them time and space but they still keep going! Losing his temper like this is very unusual behaviour but they have pushed him beyond his limits with this ridiculousness. Both his mates are wet and miserable looking up at him with wide surprised eyes. 

*You should really apologise,* the Doctor comments. They turn to glare at each other but don’t say a word. *You two are really thick at times. Jack I love being with you – sharing everything I can with you. Koschei, I love submitting and letting you love me. Just because I like different things from both of you doesn't mean either loves me less.*

Jack blushes brightly feeling very chastised and slowly gets to his feet, “ I'm sorry my love.” He says to the Doctor before turning to the Master and offering his hand. “ I'm sorry too.”

The Master remained still looking at both of them with a pout before taking the offered hand. Jack faces his Alpha looking at each other cut, bruised and now soaking wet.

“I do love him,” Koschei mumbles just loud enough for them to hear. Jack smiles and takes him into his arms and holding tight.  
“ I'm sorry I doubt you,” he replies with regret. The Master allows the contact feeling even though he’s a little nauseated with all the sentiment flying around but he kinda liked the touching part. Later he’s going to get revenge on both of them. They part and share a kiss before turning to face Theta. The feral Time Lord crossed his arms and gave them his best annoyed face but it doesn't work like the Doctor’s - it’s too cute. They drag him near and wrap their arms around him in a three way hug.

“I am so glad you put up with us,” Jack laughs kissing Theta’s ear while the Master sucks on his neck.

*I love you both,* Theta tells them again, letting them slip deep within his mind sharing the depths of his emotions through the bond. Both men growl with desire instantly distracted by the arousal and pushed their lover back onto the bed. They kiss and nip, moving down Theta’s body until their fingers, and then their cocks push inside him.

*Need you,* Theta cries as he writhes between his lovers. Their connection is alive once again; instead of just the usual two - Jack and the Master allow their minds to touch and blend. Day to day, they prefer to keep to themselves separated just letting Theta walk freely between their minds, but sometimes there can be misunderstands. They forget they love each other just as much just as they both love Theta. Theta is the glue that holds them together and sometimes they pull a little too hard in opposing directions. Sometimes they have to remember that there are three of them in this relationship. Sometimes they have to be reminded just who they really belong to.

*****End


End file.
